Reflection
by Peer-Rumorer
Summary: Just take your time, sit down, and think. Read & Review would be very much appreciated.


Err... I don't have too much idea of most of the story of TB, the anime barely explained anything... Though I did understand the little development that existed... And I've read the wiki... might be a bit OOC, sorry if it is...

random one-shot...

------------------  
Reflection

"Is it going to rain, again?" said the rather frail-built, silver-haired priest.

It seemed to rain almost everyday in The Vatican for the past few weeks, the streets were still drenched and reeking of the smell of rainwater, no laundry was hung outside of any Terran shelter, all shutters and windows firmly closed, children being dragged back into their homes by their caretakers or parents. The view of the Vatican was quite depressing this time of day, considering that it is the haven of all Terrans and the supposed role model of peace and hope, it was even called the 'city closest to heaven'. The clomping of his shoes echoed throughout, droplets of rain shattered as they hit the stone highway.

"Not good..." The cleric sighed.

In just a few moments, rain poured down, engulfing all surrounding structures in a blue mist, it hid any sound possible, even the Vatican's church bells were unheard, instead, were omitted by the continuous, falling rain.

The priest tried to cover his face with an outstretched hand but, to no avail; he seeked for shelter from the roaring sky and the weeping ancestors, constantly re-aligning his spectacles while they always were falling off with every step he made. Finally, the church steps. Abel scuttled up the stairs to reach the massive church doors, upon doing so, promptly opened them, then slammed them behind him almost immediately; the sound echoed throughout the empty church, which just gave off another sign that no one had been nearby, for if they were, they'd have scolded the lanky-built priest by now.

The church was completely empty, all pews unoccupied, the altar candles unlit. The sound of rain hitting on the stained-glass was the only sound that echoed throughout the empty, stone church. The cleric gave out a sigh of relief and tried to get as much rainwater off him as possible, he sat on a nearby pew and started reciting a silent prayer.

Abel was tired. Nothing but mission after mission given by the Cardinal; not even a single day of rest for the AX this month, except for Hugue, of course, who's always out and when called, never answering. Methuselah after methuselah committing murder after murder after murder after murder... after murder. A number uncountable of how many times Abel had said 'I arrest you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit...'. They've probably only been active due to the absence of the sun, only giving trouble to the AX operatives. Throughout the month, he had thought, 'is it possible for vampires to just get sick of drinking blood?', it had been murder after murder, the usual bite mark on the side of the victim's neck, though sometimes, barely any blood was taken away.

"Ahh... I do wish it would be supper soon..." he grumbled. He only said this though to keep his mind off things, to keep it from getting to himself, never in his nine-hundred years did he really 'get sick' of doing what he does, so rather, he doesn't want to think about it right now. After his voice had trailed off, a similar clomping sound was heard from the churches' back hall, a simple guess would be completely right after the hundreds- no, thousands of times Abel had heard this.

"Ah, Tres, is the Cardinal calling for us?" he said, loud enough for it to echo and be heard.

"Father Abel Nightroad, Lady Caterina is calling for your presence." said Father Tres, in his usual mechanical, monotone speech.

"Ah..." Abel replied. "I'll be there in a minute, Tres, please go on ahead."

"Explanation required."

"I just need to... think about a few things."

"Please make your way to Lady Caterina's office within the next 300 seconds." with that, HC-IIIX made his way to the Cardinal's office.

Again, Abel was left alone in the church, empty and with no other sounds than Father Tres' steady steps from his clomping boots slowly weakening and the rain that just seemed to go on forever. There wasn't really anything to think about at the moment, 'twas just an excuse to shortly dismiss himself from his duties, but, he had to get back to them sooner or later.

"Now... where was Caterina-- The Cardinal's office again?" he whimpered. "Tres?" he called, yet, to no avail. The cyborg's footsteps were still faintly heard, Abel had thought maybe he could catch up and at the very least not get scolded again for his tardiness. He scurried off, leaving the church, empty once again, with nothing but the sound of falling rain that echoed for no one to hear.


End file.
